Pistols
Pistols refers to both a type of weapon and the talent that gives proficiency in them. Pistols are close- and mid-range weapons designed for a variety of situations, particularly shooting on the move. They lack the automatic fire of assault rifles, and do less damage compared to shotguns or sniper rifles. This talent is available to all classes except Sentinels, who get bonuses to pistol proficiency from their class skill (see below), Asari Scientist, who has no weapon talents whatsoever, and Krogan Battlemaster and Turian Agent, which instead use assault rifles as their "basic" weapon. However, even with a low number of points or none whatsoever, pistols are significantly more accurate than any of the other weapons. For this reason they are generally reserved as backup weapons for biotic and tech specialists as their main skills recharge. Moreover their high accuracy, particularly in the early levels, should not be overlooked by Soldiers as an alternative to assault rifles, especially if the Shotgun talent is going to gain investment much later in the game. Pistols have a rate of fire of 4 shots per second. When Master Marksman is active, they will out-perform assault rifles of the same rank. Talent Ranks :Level 1: Increases damage by 5%. Increases accuracy by 10%. :Level 2: Increases damage by 8%. Increases accuracy by 14%. :Level 3: Marksman :Level 4: Increases damage by 10%. Increases accuracy by 17%. Unlocks Shotguns (Soldier). :Level 5: Increases damage by 12%. Increases accuracy by 20%. Unlocks Sniper Rifles (Infiltrator). :Level 6: Increases damage by 14%. Increases accuracy by 22%. Unlocks Shotguns (Vanguard, Quarian Machinist), Basic Armor (Engineer). :Level 7: Increases damage by 16%. Increases accuracy by 24%. :Level 8: Advanced Marksman :Level 9: Increases damage by 18%. Increases accuracy by 26%. :Level 10: Increases damage by 19%. Increases accuracy by 28%. :Level 11: Increases damage by 20%. Increases accuracy by 30%. :Level 12: Master Marksman Marksman Marksman is a talent gained from the Pistols skill tree. It improves the weapon's fire rate and accuracy, as well as reducing overheating. Marksman Boosts accuracy by 60%, increases rate of fire 1 round/sec, reduces heat 30% to compensate. :Duration: 10s. : Advanced Marksman Boosts accuracy by 60%, increases rate of fire 1.5 rounds/sec, reduces heat 40% to compensate. :Duration: 13s. :Recharge Time: 45s. Master Marksman Boosts accuracy by 60%, increases rate of fire 2 rounds/sec, reduces heat 50% to compensate. :Duration: 16s. :Recharge Time: 45s. Specialization Commandos gain Assassin Specialization at level 12. :Level 12: Assassin Specialization: Reduces the recharge time on Assassination and Marksman by 25%. Classes These classes have access to the Pistols talent: * Adept Unlockable * Engineer * Infiltrator * Soldier * Vanguard * Quarian Machinist The Sentinel class can also use pistols, but Sentinels do not have access to the specific Pistols talent. The Sentinel class talent provides smaller bonuses to pistol accuracy and damage, and at level 6 provides the first level of Marksman (for Shepard, though not for Kaidan). Pistol types See Also * Pistol Guide * Equipment * Assault Rifles * Shotguns * Sniper Rifles * Heavy Pistols Category: Equipment Category: Combat Category: Talents Category:Weapons